


Oikawa's Girlfriend

by GarrieSun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, have fun hurting like i did ha h haha h ha h haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's got something more than a bit pressing on his mind. Not that he'll be telling his girlfriend, of course. Or Iwaizumi. Especially not Iwa-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by, and dedicated to, Mommameal on Tumblr and their art--this piece, in particular: http://mommameal.tumblr.com/post/121407304918
> 
> I hope they don't mind I wrote a lil something on it ;u;

“Hey, Oikawa, what're you doing out here.”

“...” He stayed silent, his left arm loosely draped around the backrest of the chair next to his.

“What's wrong,” Iwaizumi’s gruff tone softened, “that would make you sit out here by yourself?”

Oikawa was silent for another moment, and he watched as his childhood friend sat down next to him. He sighed heavily, running his right hand through his hair.

“...Hey, Iwa-chan~ You know, I was just thinking, maybe--”

 

“Ahh, Tooru-kun, theeere you are!” Oikawa flinched--or was it more of a wince?--at the sound of her voice. Both turned to look at the source. And of course, it belonged to Oikawa’s ever-present girlfriend, who was smiling broadly, her hand raised in greeting and her long hair streaming behind her. She made her way over and paused in front of them.

“Iwaizumi-san, would you mind sitting in the other seat? I want to sit next to my boyfriend,” she beamed. Iwaizumi nodded curtly, and shifted over one seat. Away from Oikawa.

“Thanks! Ah, Tooru-kun, you know there's this new café that…” Iwaizumi tuned her voice out, staring blankly at thin air as he leaned forward, digging through his school bag for some distraction, his arm slung over the back of his chair for balance.

 

Suddenly, he felt a gentle, hesitant touch on his fingertips; it was so slight, he could have missed it if he hadn't paid attention. But of course he did. Even if he wanted to drown out the voice of the girl next to him, he was always watching, observing his friend for any sign. Of what, he didn't really know.

Until now. He stiffened, he didn't dare move--his instincts told him it would be against the best of his judgment. He quickly fumbled for his music player and earbuds, and leant back against his chair, arm relaxing over the back now. His fingers naturally responded to the touch, and pushed back against the fingers of its owner. The other hand quickly grabbed hold of Iwaizumi’s. Now he was the hesitant one. But only for a second.

Iwaizumi gave the hand a reassuring squeeze, and held on ever-so-slightly as he began to scroll through his music. Oikawa’s girlfriend continued chattering happily, with her own arm snaked around his shoulders, the other alternating between gesturing excitedly and returning to rest on his left shoulder.

 

“--So, are you free on Saturday? So we can go check out the place! It's been a while since our last date…”

The hand in Iwaizumi’s froze, and as Oikawa responded, it began to quake.

“Sure, ____-chan~”

 

Iwaizumi glanced at the ground, away from the couple. But still held onto the hand.

“Oh, I'm glad! I was beginning to think there might have been someone else... But I guess I had nothing to worry about!”


End file.
